


Broken Swan

by Talokina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You did it Swan.” Killian sounded so happy, his blue eyes gleaming with pride. “I always knew you would.”</p><p>“I stabbed you with Excalibur.” Emma breathed, her eyes darting to the wound in Killian’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>A reaction to 5x10 and the promo of 5x11. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Swan

Excalibur dropped to the ground, the sound of metal meeting concrete the only noise among the sobs. An eerie silence had covered Storybrooke, replacing the presence of the countless dark ones who had now vanished into thin air.

“Killian.” Emma whispered, no pleaded, her tears falling on the pirate’s with pain contorting face. Killian’s head was resting on Emma’s knees and she was cradling his body, while softly stroking his face. Emma had a terrible Deja-Vu, seeing themselves when Killian had enacted the curse.

“You did it Swan.” Killian sounded so happy, his blue eyes gleaming with pride. “I always knew you would.”

“I stabbed you with Excalibur.” Emma breathed, her eyes darting to the wound in Killian’s chest. She had killed her one true love. No one was to blame but her.

“Aye. And by doing that, you destroyed the darkness once and for all.” This had been Killian’s plan all along. It was true. Emma could feel the darkness leaving her body, creeping itself a way out of her, to finally dissolve and be gone for good.

“But our future?” Emma wanted to scream, to punch someone, to do something. She was the saviour and she did save her family and friends, but at what cost?

“I’m just happy knowing that you have one.” Killian said weakly, echoing the words he had said to her in the meadow. “One without the darkness.”

“That will never be enough for me!” Emma cried out, her thumbs caressing Killian’s face, his neck. This time, no magic in the world could save Killian or bring him back.

“I love you Emma.” Killian had gone still, his blue eyes fixed to the sky. His face looked serene, the face of a man who had made peace with himself. Emma felt her heart break, no shatter into a million pieces.

There were no more voices inside Emma’s head. But one voice, the voice that had mattered the most, the voice that had meant the world to her, had disappeared too. Killian Jones would never again say anything to her. 


End file.
